1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having an apparatus for fixing a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
For an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, a power supply is usually fixed in a rack of the electronic device by a plurality of fasteners or screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to assemble or disassemble the power supply to or from the electronic device.